


Where's Glenn?

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Glaryl, M/M, Surprises, darlenn, lost glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn's planning a surprise, they have to tell some lies to get it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Glenn?

"Where's Glenn?" Daryl asked from the moment that Maggie returned from her run.

"I..." She looked down at the ground nervously,"We ran into a herd and...I couldn't find him after."

Rick was pulling him away before his brain could even process her words,"Daryl, I'm sure he's fi-"

Daryl shoved past him and stormed off to his motorcycle. They gave up on stopping him as soon as the bike is started, and they just let him go.

"Is he gone?" Glenn sticks his head out the window when the sound of the bike dies down.

"Yeah." Maggie laughs and runs over to help him out,"He's gone."

"Great." Glenn and Rick grab some of the supplies and go running off to the prison. 

Carol comes running with some streamers,"That was so mean, Glenn."

"It was the only way to get him out of here though." Maggie shrugs.

"True." She agrees, and goes to help Glenn blow up some balloons.

* * *

 

Daryl comes back tired and devastated later that day. He saw no trace of Glenn, not one bit, didn't even find that stupid hat that he had found last week and refused to let go of. The entire prison's quiet, not a person in sight, the entire place seemingly dead. But the inside seems to show a little bit of life, and he can see that the fire is still going.

He gets off his bike and slowly walks into the prison. He really hates the fact that he's come back without his bubbly Korean, and Rick is gonna have his hide for snapping and running off like that. He goes to remove his heavy jacket once he's inside, but his elbow hits something soft, and it moves.

On reflex, Daryl whips around, expecting to see nothing. The sudden pow of confetti guns and people jumping out at him from nowhere has him jumping back a few steps. Damn apocalypse making him frightened at sudden noises and people and shit. 

"Surprise!" Glenn giggles, throwing his arms around him. He must have been the one Daryl's elbow had hit.

"Glenn and Maggie planned it all!" Carl cries out, pointing at the two,"If you're gonna get mad, get mat at them!"

Maggie throws a streamer at him in response.

Wordlessly, Daryl burries his face into Glenn's shoulder and sighs in relief. Glenn clings to him like damn ceramic wrap, knowing how he had startled Daryl with his 'disappearance'.

"What's this all about?" Daryl finally asks, pulling back a bit and taking a look around,"Did I miss somethin'?"

"We wanted to do something special for you." Glenn explains, with a large smile decorating his face,"We would have thrown a birthday party but...we don't know what day of the year it is and all that."

"A simple 'thank you' would have been enough." Daryl buries his face in his shoulder again, hiding his pink-tinted face.

Glenn rolls his eyes and takes him by the hand,"Nah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love ALL of your feedback :D


End file.
